House of Mermaids
by Emily625
Summary: When Nina's cousin Cleo comes to school at Anubis house, things will get out of hand and secrets will be revealed, romances will be unleashed. But will a certain red headed enemy join the school too?
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

It had been several weeks since Senkara(don't know if I spelled that right) had gone into the underworld. Everything was going pretty well. No one had been kidnapped or cursed by an evil Egyptian spirit yet so I think everything's going good. Victor hasn't tried doing anything suspicious yet so I think that's a good sign. Amber and Alfie have been spending a lot of time together. Mara and Jerome broke up though. No one really knows why. They just drifted apart. Patricia and Eddie also going well to. As for Fabian and I, we are as close as ever. We actually can go on dates now without having to worry about something horrible going wrong or not even thinking about the date and thinking about a recent clue.

As I sat in the living room, I heard my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Nina! It's Cleo!" said the person on the other end of the line. It was Cleo! Cleo's my cousin from Australia. We were really close when we were little. My family and hers would always have get togethers and me and Cleo would always play together. I remember when we were little, we would go swimming in the ocean and pretend we were mermaids. It was so much fun!

"Oh my gosh Cleo! It's been way too long. How have you been?" I said back into the phone.

"I've been good. I finally started dating Lewis. He is so sweet!" Cleo said.

"Aw, I always knew you would you two would get together!"

"Thanks. But there is something I actually called to talk to you about. So as you know we really haven't seen eachother since we were like ten, and my school was having this exchange student thing and the exchange student would come to the school you are going to now. So, I signed up for it and guess what? I won!"

"Wow Cleo that's awesome! So you'll be coming to my school for the next year?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited cause I'm leaving tomorrow. So I should see you in a day or two. Won't this be fun?"

"Yeah! Alright so I'll see you in a day or two. Look, I gotta catch up on homework. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I couldn't believe that Cleo was coming all the way from Australia. It would be just like when we were kids. And even though we can't swim in the ocean like we used to, there was a lake a mile down the road and we could go swimming there just like we did as kids.

Just then, Amber came into the living room and sat down next to me. I must have been staring off into space, because she waved her hand infront of my face.

"You who? Anyone in there?" she said as she waved her hand up and down in front of my face.

"Yeah. I've was just thinking about something" I said as a wide smile came across my face.

"Ooh, is it about you and Fabian? You know I always knew you two would end up together. You two were way too perfect for eachother not to! And after he saved you from falling to your death and how he begged you not to put on the mask it was all so romantic! You guys kind of remind me of myself and Alfie! Maybe one day we can double date! It will be so awesome! We can watch movies together, go on picnics, and then maybe we can-"

"AMBER!" I said. "It's not about Fabian or about you and Alfie. Actually, where is Alfie? Ever since we conquered the whole _find the mask or you die _thing you two have been inseparable."

"Well, I realized that I haven't spent any time with you in _soooooo _long that I knew we had to have a girls night tonight. Which is what I came to ask you about. Can we pleeeaaasssee have a girls night tonight? You know just you and me having some girl time?" I looked at Amber's smiling face. I haven't had a girls night with Amber in a long time.

"I don't know, Amber. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

**(FLASH BACK)**

"_Okay Nina! Time for facials!" squealed Amber as she attempted to apply a thick dark-green paste like gunk on my face. Before she could apply any though, I held her away from me._

"_Woah! Slow down! Before you apply any stuff on my face, what is?" I asked. I wasn't going to let anyone put some random gunk on my face without knowing what it actually was. _

"_Relax Nina. It's just a face moisturizer cream. Don't worry.I looked up the recipe online and it's made with all natural ingredients." stated Amber. _

"_Okay… I guess it's alright." I said. In a few minutes, my face was covered in the thick green gunk. _

_After about a few minutes, my face was a bit itchy. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but after a half an hour, me and Amber were scratching our faces like crazy._

"_Amber! Why are our faces so..ugh...itchy!" I screamed at her as we dug our nails into our faces._

"_I don't know!" she replied. I started to think to myself. 'Okay, Nina, think. What did you do tonight that would have caused this? You painted nails, read magazines, did facials- THE FACIALS!'_

"_Amber, what did you put in the face cream?" I said as I began to scratch away the gunk on my face. _

"_Nothing! Just some oats, water, oak tree leaves-"_

"_Wait! Do you still have some?" I asked. She nodded and went over to a bag at the edge of her bed. She handed me the bag and I opened it and oulle doubt a leaf. After holding it for a minuted, I dropped it immediately._

"_AMBER! These aren't oak tree leaves! They are poison ivy leaves!" I said._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I remembered the rest of that night we were sitting in the living room with itching cream on our faces and Jerome and Alfie laughing at us any chance they got to.

"Oh, come on Nina! I promise no facials! Please?!" she pleaded. I sighed and agreed.

"But only on one occasion." I asked her. "My cousin should be here in a day and she's going to start school with us. I'll only do it if she can come too."

"Of course! The more the merrier!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleo's POV**

"Bye!" I said as I hang up the phone. I had just talked to my cousin Nina. She goes to a boarding school in England. In school, they were sending someone from my school to there. I had signed up hoping I would get to go and spend some quality time with Nina. We haven't seen each other since we were young. We were so close. Whenever she came up to my place, we'd go to the beach and pretend we were mermaids. I know, ironic right?

Yesterday I was walking to my next class when the guidance counselor at my school came up to me with a letter saying I had won and I was going to England. I couldn't wait!

I picked up my bag and texted Rikki. Sadly, Emma had gone away with her parents to travel the world but me and Rikki met a new girl named Bella. After a crazy full moon, we found that she had been a mermaid since she was nine.

**Cleo: Hey Rikki. Meet me at the moon pool. And tell Bella to come as well.**

I walked to the beach and made sure no one was looking as I jumped in the water.

As I swim to mako, I realized how much I love swimming and that I would miss it when I was in London. Maybe there would be a pond or lake or somewhere there that I can still swim in.

As I surfaced in the moon pool, I looked around in the cave. The walls, the water; everything about the moon pool felt magical. It always felt magical. This place had been the place where I had come for the past two years. Whenever I was upset or angry, I came here. There were so many memories here. I just stared at the cave for the longest time. It was as if I was in a trance. It must have been about fifteen minutes before I heard a splash behind me. I turned around to see Rikki and Bella surface.

"Hey, Cleo. What was so important that we had to meet you?" said Bella.

"Well… I have some news. You see, I applied for this exchange student program and I would get to go to England and… I'm going." I said. Bella and Rikki had a look of shock on their faces. I mean, I wanted to go to England and see Nina, but I was going to miss Rikki so much, and Bella. Even though I've only known her for a month or so. It felt like we had this connection because we were mermaids.

"When did you sign up?" asked Bella.

"About a month ago. Bu I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get all excited if I didn't get in." I answered.

"When are you leaving?" asked Rikki.

"Um… tomorrow…" I said unsteadily. We all floated there for sometime before we all started hugging eachother.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Rikki said. "Even though it's only for a year." I knew this was genuine coming from Rikki. Rikki was tough. She really didn't care about anything. But her openly admitting that she was upset about this showed me that she actually cared.

"And even though we only just met I feel like I've coem so close to you guys. I really hope we stay in contact" Bella said as tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Of coarse. i'll call every day. " I said between choked sobs. I was really going to miss them.

**Nina's POV**

Today was the day. My cousin Cleo was coming! I just couldn't wait to see her. It had been way to long. I went over to the empty cork board above Cleo's bed. I was so excited that Cleo was going to be in Anubis house that I praticaly begged for Trudy to let her bunk with me and Amber. I tacked a picture of the of me and Cleo at the beach when we were seven. I wondered how different she would look since I have seen her last. As I went to fold some clothes, I heard the doorbelle ring. I ran downstairs to see Trudy hugging a tall, tan looking girl.

**Cleo's POV**

I climbed into the cab after a twenty-two hour flight from Australia to England. And, let me just tell you, it was not very pleasent. Before I had left, I told Lewis that I would be going to England for a year. Knowing Lewis, I would have thought he would be all emotional and crying. But... he didn't even shead one tear. He looked kinda sad, and said he'd call me when I get there. Then, he left. I had been thinking about it for the entire trip .Had I done something wrong? Was he mad at me? I just couldn't get the thought out of my head. Then, I was sitting next to this old lady. Now don't get me wrong, I love the elderly just as much as the next girl, but she smelled so bad, I thought I was about to pass out. And the boy behind me wouldn't stop kicking my seat. I was about to slap him across the head before the pilot said we would be landing soon.

So, as we drove to the school, I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if no one liked me? What if Nina didn't want to hang out as much? What if someone found as I was a mermaid? I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realise we had pulled up infront of the school. My jaw dropped as I got a good look at my surroundings. The school was so big, and it was made of cobble stone like bricks. It looked like Hogwarts. And the houses around for the students were also quite beautiful. I walked up to the house that said Anubis after paying the taxi driver and grabbing my bags. This house looked the prettiest of all. I hoped everyone liked me. As I rang the doorbell, I small woman answered the door. She had black waves and darker skin. She smiled at me and dirrected me in.

"Hi, lovlie. I'm Trudy your house mother!" she said as she gave me a big hug. I looked over her shoulder to see a familiar looking strawberry blonde girl running down the stairs. "Nina!" I screamed as I ran into her arms and gave my cousin a great big hug. I stood back and looked at her. She looked good. Her hair had grown longer and a bit darker and her body grew a bit taller. As I went to ask her how she had been, I heard a familiar voice come from behind me and say, "Oh my god! Cleo?" I turned around to see a familiar red head with a great big fake smile as my eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Charlotte?!"


End file.
